


Date Night

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Compersion, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s date nights with Adam allow Blaine some self-indulgent private time, and it’s awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine is me. Just a quick little unbetaed fluff of a thing. This drabble is kind of related to [Kickin’ Down All the Fences](http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/45093768996/kickin-down-all-the-fences) and [Force of Habit](http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/44500624010/drabble-force-of-habit) in that Kubladam are poly, and kind of related to [The Shame Was on the Other Side](http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/43371441861/the-shame-was-on-the-other-side-1) in that Sam is casually dominant toward Blaine.

Blaine got home from work on date night humming to himself. The apartment was empty, as Kurt was out with Adam and would be gone until the wee hours. Blaine had just stopped at the store to pick up a luxurious dinner-for-one, and he tidied up around the kitchen while he made it: a quarter chicken, buttery corn, brown rice, and a rare treat - pre-made microwaveable brown gravy. He ate too much of everything, feeling delightfully gluttonous, before flopping onto the couch with his laptop.

It’s not that he didn’t like when Kurt was around. He _loved_ it, in fact. He loved watching bad reality TV together and making each other crack up laughing with their increasingly venomous snipes about the contestants. He loved going for walks and discovering new things about the city together, holding hands everywhere they went. He loved going to bed together and snuggling under the covers, limbs wrapped around each other and kissing each other’s smiling lips.

But it wasn’t often that he got the place to himself, with nowhere to be and nothing expected of him. He spent the evening doing the occasional productive chore, but mostly catching up on Facebook, chatting with Sam online, reading his book, and going to bed to masturbate, with toys and everything. _Twice._ Life was good.

Sam helped keep him on task though, with things he would have regretted not doing.

**Sam** : Weren’t you supposed to do singing practice?  
 **Blaine** : …Maybe?  
 **Sam** : You should go do that.  
 **Blaine** : In a bit.  
 **Sam** : Seriously. You should get away from the computer and do it. Right now.  
 **Blaine** : Okay, okay, I’m going. LOL.  
 **Sam** : I gotta get to bed but I’m gonna check tomorrow if you got it done.  
 **Blaine** : Thanks Sam. :D

The singing practice didn’t end up going so well, because he hadn’t done it in a few days and the high notes hurt his throat. He grumbled and got out his phone, intending to complain to Kurt via text, but then he remembered that Kurt might be having sex with Adam at basically any moment. He blushed, grinned, felt silly for grinning when no one could see, and put his phone back in his pocket.

Later, Kurt would phone to make kiss noises at him and send him to bed, and Blaine would spread himself out across the centre of the mattress, like a starfish, feeling completely spoiled and relaxed. But for now, he crossed “singing practice” off his to do list, stripped down to his underwear, turned up his Diva Attitude playlist to full volume, and danced around the living room with absolutely no consideration for technique or skill.

Yep, as it turned out, it didn’t matter if Kurt was out with Blaine or Adam. Date nights were awesome either way.


End file.
